Un hermoso recuerdoque vivirá para siempre
by Alessa
Summary: Recuerdos de un saiyayin a alguien que ya no está...dejen reviews por fa


Un hermoso recuerdo...Que vivirá para siempre!!!  
  
Nos encontramos en un cementerio alejado de la ciudad, a lo lejos observamos a un hombre de edad avanzada junto a una tumba, en sus manos de aquel, vemos una flor y se puede además que se inclina para dejarla, se nota la tristeza y el dolor en su rostro, para luego cambiar con una mirada cálida y tomar asiento junto a la tumba...  
  
¿??????: Te traje una flor...la que más te gustaba...¿recuerdas?...era tu favorita, siempre adornabas tus arreglos con ella, pues bueno decidí traerte aunque sea una... Dicho esto el hombre mostró una pequeña sonrisa, recordando viejos tiempos donde veía a su mujer decorando la sala de su casa con ella...  
  
Mujer: Que lindo me quedó el arreglo verdad? Hombre: Pues sí, pero porque solo pones una de esas? Mujer: Pues porque estas flor solo se dan una vez al año y es muy difícil conseguirla, además no te parece hermosa? Hombre: Eres más hermosa tu que esa flor... Mujer: (sonrojada) Que lindo eres. Hombre: solo digo la verdad Mujer: gracias, eres un ángel.  
  
El hombre termina de recordar y le sonríe a la tumba  
  
¿??????: Como pasa el tiempo verdad?!! Me parece como si fuera ayer, cuando solía platicar contigo... me mostrabas tu linda sonrisa la cual me encantaba, transmitías la magia que hay en ti a los demás y no esperabas nada a cambio...o quizá sí, o mejor dicho esperabas algo de mí, pero creo que nunca te correspondí bien...discúlpame sino fui el hombre perfecto...por hacerte llorar y por lastimarte con mis palabras...fui tan egoísta y aunque era así, tu me amaste tanto y yo a ti igual. El hombre limpia la tumba y dice: ¿??????: Te extraño tanto...fue tan doloroso que murieras...no fue justo...¡¿porque?! ¡no lo entiendo!...me quitaron lo que más amaba pero creo que fue para hacerme a mí y a los demás más fuertes, pero no fue justo!! Realmente no fue justo pero la muerte así es...se lleva a las personas sin importarle nada...Te extraño tanto... (soltando una lágrima de sus ojos) ¿??????: No debo llorar...pero me es imposible detenerme...duele mucho...pero debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante...te amo y jamás te olvidaré hasta el último día de mi existencia...maldita sea vi morir a tantos y ahora me rompo en pedazos ante esto...realmente me cambiaste demasiado...simplemente vivía en la oscuridad hasta que te conocí!!!...como si estuviera perdido y por más de que tratase escapar no podía...entonces en mi inmensa soledad una luz apareció, eras tú y me diste la mano...me dijiste que no estaba solo y que siempre estarías junto a mí...pero creo que siempre es mucho tiempo...ya que tu ahora no estas. ¿Sabes que? Cuando llego a casa todavía tengo la impresión de que estuvieses ahí, es como si tu nunca te hubieses ido y cuando estoy solo siento que tu estas junto a mí...tal vez es eso que dicen las personas sobre los difuntos, que ellas aunque hayan muerto nunca te dejaran... El hombre le muestra otra sonrisa a la tumba... ¿???????: Bueno basta de decir cosas tristes y platiquemos sobre cosas que te alegrarían escuchar...Nuestros hijos ahora tienen unas lindas familias y ahora ya soy abuelo!!! En serio!!suena gracioso pero en verdad me encanta serlo, ver a los pequeños y enseñarles tantas cosas es divertido...es como recordar viejos tiempos cuando nuestros hijos eran niños...¿te acuerdas? Jejejee...ahora son todos unos adultos y solo me quedan los pequeños, debes de conocerlos...son tan inteligentes y tienen mucha energía..de hecho no me dejan descansar, siempre diciéndome que quieren jugar o que les enseñe una nueva técnica para pelear o escuchar una historia y miles de cosas más... pero en verdad me siento vivo con ellos aunque sean inagotables...bueno creo que es todo lo que puedo contarte...es que no se me ocurre nada más, hay tantas cosas que decir, pero el tiempo no es suficiente...Alguna vez te dije que te amaba? Pues sino lo hice quiero que sepas que te amo, se que es un poco tarde...pero como dicen, más vale tarde que nunca...o me equivoco Bulma? En eso el hombre se levanta... ¿???????: Creo que ya necesito irme ya ha pasado mucho rato y creo que se preocuparan sino estoy...ahora me prestan más atención nuestros hijos...eso si que llega a fastidiar...siempre diciendo incoherencias...que si ya tomé las medicinas, que ya me toca ir a chequeo con el doctor, que si esto, que si lo otro...(jum)...Pero al final ellos lo hacen por mi bien (sonrisa) A lo lejos, se puede observar como 2 pequeños salen corriendo de un aerocoche y empiezan a hacerle señales al señor... ¿???????: Ves!!! Te dije que se preocupaban...bueno ahora si...hasta luego...o mejor dicho nos vemos...Tu sabes que no me gusta decir adiós... El hombre se levanta y hace un ademán de despedida, y comienza a caminar hacia el auto, los pequeños corren a interceptar a su abuelo, son un niño y una niña que gritan... ¿???????: Abuelo!! Abuelo!!! Jajajajaja (dicen ambos al unísono y corriendo a toda velocidad). El abuelo se agacha y sonríe esperándolos, los niños lo abrazan efusivamente que hasta lo pasan a botar... ¿???????: Abuelo!! Que bueno que te encontramos!! tenemos tantas cosas que platicarte (dice una niña como de 5años, de cabello azul y ojos azules) ¿???????: Si!!! Erin encontró un enorme gusanote en la casa, pero no te preocupes ya lo matamos!!! (dice un niño como de 7 años de cabello negro y ojos azules) ¿???????: Eh? Con que lo mataron!!...bien hecho!! esas asquerosidades deben ser eliminadas de la faz de la tierra son tan repugnantes!! (dice el abuelo con una cara de color azul e imaginándoselas) Erin: Jajajaja, sí verdad Vegi!! El abuelo piensa lo mismo que nosotros!! (la niña le dice al otro) Vegi Jr: Sí!!! Pero vámonos abuelito, te tenemos que mostrar nuestras nuevas técnicas!!! Son súper!! Erin: Sí...además papá dijo que iba a organizar una mega fiesta e iba invitar a los Son!! Y además tía Bra va a venir con nuestros primos!!! Tenemos que apresurarnos!! Vegi Jr: Sí abuelito Vegeta!!! Vamonos!!! Vegeta: Esta bien...tranquilos...vamonos pero despídanse de su abuelita... Erin y Vegi Jr: Nos vemos abuelita!! Después los niños suben al carro y Vegeta lanza una sonrisa, a lo que una pequeña brisa se siente. Vegeta sonrie y sube al auto. El aerocoche despega y se ve alejarse... Pero en la tumba, se ve como la silueta de una mujer aparece y se recarga sobre ella, mostrando una mirada cálida acompañada de una linda sonrisa: ¿??????: Que bueno que estés feliz...yo también lo estoy y no importa si ya no este mi cuerpo con vida, mi alma siempre estará junto a ti.. La mujer se agacha y recoge la flor y luego simplemente se desvanece diciendo unas palabras... ¿???????: Gracias Vegeta!!!  
  
FIN!!!!  
  
Palabras de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado y se que es un fic un poco triste...pero tenía ganas de escribir algo así mostrando lo que pasaría..Muchas gracias por leerlo y prometo hacer algo mejor!! Bueno nos vemos y cuídense muchísimo!!! Quiero agradecer a alguien muy especial de hecho es mi mejor amiga que siempre me está apoyando en todas mis locuras y que ambas nos encanta dragon ball Z, ni más ni menos que Chiku o Paula- chan!!! Muchas gracias!!! Atentamente su amiga Gakelu, si tienen comentarios mándenmelas a Gakelu@hotmail.com, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer y hasta la vista!! 


End file.
